Series by Date
1970s #Dragon Way (55 episodes) #In A Silent Way (24 episodes) #Part of Me (26 episodes) #'Rave Master (145 episodes)' #Born This Way (24 episodes)*** #'Wolf Heart (151 episodes)' #Samurai X (95 episodes) #Onikiri Jyuzo (22 episodes)*** #Samurai Champloo (26 episodes) #Punch Out (13 episodes)*** 1980s #Little Witch Academia (13 episodes) #Streets Fighter (29 episodes)*** #'Rise of the Yokai Clan (105 episodes)' #Phantom Blood (12 episodes) no page #Blade & Soul (13 episodes)*** #'Chaos: Advent Children (131 episodes)' #From Dusk Until Dawn (23 episodes)*** #Gamaran no page #'Chaos: Conquering Storm (360 episodes)' #Blue Thunder (25 episodes)*** #'Fairy Tail (328 episodes) ' #'Kirby of the Stars (202 episodes)' 1990s #Splatoon #Legend of Magic #Inazuma 11 #'Ace Attorney (404 episodes)' #Shield Hero #Living Dead Doll (26 episodes) #Man of Steel (64 episodes) #'Chaos: Catch the Rainbow (513 episodes)' #Goblin Slayer #'Black Butler' #Chaos SD: Lightning in the Sky (51 episodes) no page #Assassination Classroom (no page) #Gang-Star (no page) #Ice Cold Hearts (no page yet) 2000s #'Black Clover (287 episodes)' #Battle of Magic #Tale of the Gallant #'Fairy Tail: Pathways (111 episodes)' #'Red on the Run '(163 episodes) #Chaos SD: Uchiha Sharingan Legend #Queen of Magic #Death Note (37 episodes) #'Chaos: Golden Experience '(255 episodes) #'Chaos: Blank Pages' #Fairy Tail: City Hero (no page) #'Battle Tendencies '(503 episodes) #Jaco the Galactic Patrolman (12 episodes) no page #Bloody Mist (75 episodes) #Radiant #World of Heaven (no page) #Spirit Report 2010s #'My Hero Academia' #'Chaos: Planet Waves '(355 episodes) #'Love Run Wild' #Samurai #8 #'Hyrule Legends' #Chaos SD: Super Dash Generation #'Snake King's Call' #Winter Demon Hunter #'Labyrinth of Magic (185 episodes)' #Fairy Tail: 100 Year Quest (no page) #'Line of Succesion' (258 episodes) #Skies of Arcadia (no page) #Devil's Line (45 episodes) #Trauma Center #Kingdom of Magic (???) #Red Dawn (no page) #'Chaos: Wishes Are Eternal' #'Chaos: Cosmic Eternity (163 episodes)' 2020s #Made in Heaven #Twin Stars Excorcist #'Seven Deadly Sins' #Spark of Life #Shinobi of Darkness (20 episodes) #R.W.B.Y #'Other M' #One Punch Man #Urban Guerrilla (no page) #'Beelzebub' #Advent of Magic #Soft & Wet #Land of the Lustrous #'Star Signers (154 episodes)' #'Highway to Heaven' #Golden Kamui no page #Race of Ages (52 episodes) #Gravity Falls (66 episodes) no page #Heart of Magic (subakunohar (no page) 2030s #The World Over Heaven #Listen to My Rhythm (52 episodes) #'Silver Soul (410 episodes)' #Ghosts of the Future no page #Avatar (75 episodes) no page #Vento Aureo (41 episodes) #'Cooking Mama (120 episodes) no page' #Bride of Magic #Eden Zero #Star Splitter #'Toriko' (200 episodes) #Dawn of Magic (no page) #Mob Psycho #'Ocean Blue '(199 episodes) #Bloom Into You (no page) #World Blessings #'Kuroko's Basketball '(134 episodes) #Space Dandy #Fire Force 2040s #'To You From Tomorow (138 episodes) no page' #Hozuki's Coolheadedness no page #Star Fox no page #Chaos: Endless Possibilities #Evil Women (no page) #Cowboy Bebop (no Page) blade of the immprtal blood and steel '' Ancient Magus' Bride'' the hero is overpowered but overcautious black fox attack on titan are you lost isekai cheat magician yura camp If It's for My Daughter, I'd Even Defeat a Demon Lord grandblue fantasy for art nanbaka yu-no blood lad touken ranbu saki kusono psi nan Tenchu Muyo Kochouki: Wakaki Nobunaga samurai warriors sengoku basara Joujuu Senjin!! Mushibugyo Oda Nobuna no Yabou Hyouge Mono spirit pact canon busters Alderamin on the Sky the familiar of zero the arcana game air gear Category:Lists